


Cold

by Weeaboocorpse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeaboocorpse/pseuds/Weeaboocorpse
Summary: “I want the  right to never leave your side.”She never imagined that Ren would be the one to leave her side.





	Cold

Futaba stood, her hands shaking slightly. No, this cannot be happening, not again. She couldn't lose her other parent. Not again. 

 

Orphaned at 22, it was hard for the red head to believe but it was the truth. Her mother, torn from her life at such a young age, the trauma of that alone took years of self loathing with the intervention of six wonderful individuals; without whom, she would have returned to her mother’s side far too early than anyone should. They dug her out of her tomb, rescued her before she decompose slowly, a self imposed eternal punishment for a crime that she was completely innocent of broken by those who truly cared for her. She had worked through that trauma. It was a hard road to get her life back into order but she tried her damndest. 

 

She couldn’t have done that without Sojiro. 

 

If her mother had been alive, some part of Futaba wished that her mother and Sojiro would have gotten together. Futaba never knew her father, she was too young to remember stories her mother would tell, if her mother ever did tell stories. Every time she asked Sojiro, he said he never knew who her father was, that her mother had just shown up one day with the young child bundled in her arms. 

 

Though, she never felt like she lacked a father figure, not until Sojiro saved her. 

 

Futaba had been saved many times in her life, some ways she could have never told Sojiro. Though they had tried to explain the Metaverse many times, there was always a glint of misunderstanding in Sojiro’s eyes, cropping up at random moments in time through questions. Most of the questions had to do with the Futaba’s hacking skills. 

 

Sojiro wasn’t the only man that saved Futaba.

 

Futaba tried desperately not to bite her nails, her fists clenching every time she caught herself nibbling. She had never been to one of these before, what did Makoto call it, a wake? Futaba just stood next to Sojiro’s coffin, barely believing that this was her life. Honestly, if someone had ever decided to write down the history of her life, they could sell it as an angsty action anime, or video game. Honestly, it was hard to come up with all the tragic events that have happened in her short life. She could hear some of the former Phantom Thieves chatting in the corner. Most of them had come, Ann even came flew in from America to be here for the young red head. But one person’s absence had Futaba anxiously looking at the entrance to the funeral home every few moments. 

 

Ren. 

 

The last time she had talked to him, she was standing in the hospital. The pure white walls could not radiate enough light to pierce through the young girl’s thoughts right now. 

 

“He’s gone, Ren.” 

 

She barely remembered what he sounded like on the phone. 

 

She had told him what her plans were, saving the wake for the weekend since it was more accessible for people to come in to say goodbye to the Cafe owner one last time. She remembered Ren saying something about starting a new job, that he was worried about not losing it so soon, but telling her that he would be there if she needed him.

 

He never showed. Later she had saw a post on his social media that he was spending time with his girlfriend. 

 

Futaba had told herself that it was okay. That it was understandable, that in any other situation, she at least hoped he would rush to be there with her as her world came to a complete stop. That this time she had to stand by herself, remain strong only for herself. 

 

“I want the right to never leave your side.”

 

She never imagined that Ren would be the one to leave her side. 


End file.
